An Unwritten Harmony
by Rinail
Summary: Mikan and Natsume are both musical prodigies and are willing to fight for what they believe and love. But that's the only thing in common with these two. Being complete polar opposites, they already hate each other with a burning passion upon meeting. So what happens when they find out they're more similar than they originally thought? Chaos, narrated by Mikan herself. REWRITE.


**Chapter 1: Explosions**

"Here are your keys, map, and schedule. Your first class is to the left when you exit, the second last room on the right. Your room is on the top level of the girls' dorm and your room number is on your key. You're a Special Star if Narumi asks. Got it, sweetheart?" the office lady droned, handing me the said items in my hands already full of textbooks and binders. But I somehow managed to take my schedule with only my pinkie.

That, my friends, is an achievement.

Despite her obvious lack of enthusiasm, I responded back chirpily, shifting every few seconds to keep all the papers in my arms. "Yep, crystal clear. Thank you, Ms..." I peered at her golden name plate on the desk. "Himemiya," I finished, waving with my elbow as I left the office.

And naturally, because fate seems to hate me with a burning passion, all the binders and textbooks and papers I was carrying in my hands just happened to fall out one by one. If I tried to save anything, another would fall out.

So that's how I ended up with all my things, including my _bag_that was supposed to stay on my shoulder, on the floor.

I tried putting the papers in a neat order before they fell out again magically. For a few minutes, I glared at the papers as if they did me a personal offense before I moved.

"Screw this," I muttered, shoving the items into my bag without a second thought.

I heard a chuckle and I jumped in surprise, looking up automatically. And look I did.

"Sorry," the blonde said, covering his laughs with a hand. "You're just too funny."

I am actually ashamed to say that it took me a few seconds to reply. I mean, anybody would've done the same thing. This boy was the ideal Prince Charming all little girls dreamed about after watching those Disney movies. Sparkling blond hair, fair skin, gentle cerulean blue eyes, and he was about half a foot taller than me, making him around six feet.

_Damn it, __I thought, __he's taller than I am._

I stared at him for a few seconds before I realized he was waiting for a reply. "Thanks...?" I said uncertainly, not sure if it was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

"I'm Ruka Nogi," he said, extending a hand out and flashing me a bright smile. "And you are...?"

I shifted my bag back on my shoulder and shook his proffered hand, blowing the few strands of auburn hair out of my face as I did so. "Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Ruka-pyon!"

"Ruka-pyon?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes, and I flushed.

"Well, you just kinda seem like the person who likes animals," I said. Then I understood that seemed like such a weird statement and inwardly winced. "Sorry. I'm a weird person like that."

Ruka shook his head, laughing. _God, this boy should be on the cover of a magazine or something. _"No problem. And you're not that weird."

"Am I supposed to say thank you to that or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not saying that you're weird. Like-I-that's-never mind," he said, ducking his head.

I laughed. "I'm just teasing."

He smiled at me, his cheeks still pink.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you look like a prince?" I blurted.

I resisted the urge to face-palm myself and settled for doing that inwardly, muttering curses under my breath. _Smooth, Mikan. Real smooth._

I peeked at his expression and almost groaned at his baffled expression. He blinked at me, no doubt thinking I belonged in a mental hospital. Yep, he was definitely going to run away in three seconds.

I started counting mentally.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_And he's –_

I stared at Ruka like an owl, because of all the things he could've done, he was _laughing._

_Not running._

_Okay then._

"You-you're really honest, you know that?" he managed to say, still laughing.

_No, I'm not, __I thought, but outwardly I squawked indignantly__._"Are you laughing at me?"

"N-no, of course not." He offered me small smile, traces of amusement still on his features.  
"I'm just laughing at what you said."

"Yeah, whatever you say," I said. "And that's basically the same thing, Ruka-pyon. We'll finish this later though, since apparently, I have to go to English."

"Oh, you're going to Naru's class?" Ruka asked.

"Yup. If I could just remember where it is, that would be fantastic," I said.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll take you there, then. Follow me, Sakura-san."

I rolled my eyes, walking faster to match his long strides. "You can just call me Mikan. I call you Ruka-pyon, so I think it's safe to say we're friends now," I said, elbowing him lightly.

"Yes, yes, Mikan-san. Here we are," Ruka said, stopping at a door. "I'm gonna go in first. Just do _not_come in until Naru calls you, okay? If you do..." He shuddered and shook his head. "He's just a really dramatic guy, so wait. I'll tell him you're here."

"'Kay thanks, Ruka-pyon!" I beamed at him.

True enough, a minute later, I heard this Naru guy call. "Come in, Mikan-chan!"

I brushed the imaginary lint off my blue plaid skirt and my black blazer. Taking a deep breath, I slid the door open, putting on my brightest smile.

Although, as soon I stepped in, I found myself immediately pushed to the front of the room by a blond man who I assumed was my teacher - the Naru guy.

I looked at him uncertainly. Naru nodded encouragingly, his violet eyes shining.

_Well, that's so very helpful. _I glanced around, biting my lip. Exactly what was I supposed to do, dance?

"Um... I'm Mikan Sakura," I finally said. "I would say it's nice to meet you, but I don't most of you and I also do not know if you're total scumbags or the most amazing people in the world, so I'll settle for a hi," I said honestly. _Wow, Mikan. You're just on fire today._

A sandy-haired boy slammed his hands on the desk, stood up and pointed to me, hooting, "I like this one!"

I couldn't help but let a grin break out on my face at his child-like behavior. "I like you too so, nice to meet you, Sandy."

Instantly, there were boys almost tripping over themselves trying to introduce themselves. I laughed loudly and the class quieted in a split second. I stopped laughing, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Mikan-dearest, your voice was just so melodious that all the boys couldn't help but quiet," the teacher said, patting my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes at his flair. "That's a lie. Complete lie."

The boys shouted, disagreeing with me. I even heard some ridiculous things like, "You are wrong, my fair maiden!" and "Princess Sakura, it is the only plausible reason!"

I shook my head in exasperation, stifling my "melodious" laugh. Alice Academy was certainly... interesting.

And that had to be the understatement of the century.

"Okay!" Naru clapped his hands loudly. And when I say loudly, I mean it was as if a damn amplifier was attached to his hands or something. The class was silent immediately, some kids wincing. "Mikan-chan, you didn't say what your rank was."

I tilted my head. "Is that the star thing that the lady was talking about?"

"Yes," Naru said, amused.

I tried to think back, tilting my head in thought. Something about... "I think she said a Special Star?"

There were gasps from the whole room. Reflexively, I looked behind me to see if there was anything there, but there was only the blackboard. I turned back to the class. "What?"

"Sakura-san!" a green-haired girl screeched. I winced. That girl could probably - most _definitely_ - do opera or something. "Do you not even know what Special means?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, Permy," I said, trying not to laugh at the color her face was turning, "I just transferred here. So excuse my ignorance and kindly explain it to me, Your Highness."

"Why you little-!"

She actually had to be restrained by three people to keep her from attacking me. _Not the smartest idea you've had, idiot,_I thought.

"Mikan-chan," Naru said, pretending there wasn't a rabid girl trying to kill me (that's when I decided he was my favorite teacher, despite not knowing any of the other teachers), "what can you do?"

"Well, I can do a lot of things," I said with a straight face. "I can breathe, walk, write, read, hear, see, smell, and taste. Isn't that _amazing_?"

Naru shook his head, not getting the fact that I was using sarcasm. "I meant to say, what artistic or musical talents do you have?"

Oh.

Well, I felt stupid.

This was the Alice Academy of _Arts_, after all.

"I can play just about any instrument except for the drums and the tuba," I said, nodding to myself. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

Upon hearing the gasps, I added hastily, "But no artistic abilities. I couldn't paint to save my life."

"That's natural!" the sandy-haired boy said loudly. "You're in the Music Department, after all."

"Can we hear you play, Mikan-chan?" Naru asked eagerly, looking like a puppy that wanted to be fed.

There were a chorus of agreements, and after a few seconds, I raised my hands in surrender. "Okay, okay!"

Sandy (I was sticking to that name since I didn't know his actual name) let out a loud whoop. I rolled my eyes, heading over to a violin since it was the closest instrument.

I quickly tuned it, and when I thought it was satisfactory, I put the bow on my shoulder as if it was the most natural thing in the world and raised my bow to play. An idea struck me and, looking back at Naru, I asked, "Do I have to play a specific piece or can I just play whatever I want?"

Naru smiled, and I ignored the pang of pain that went through my heart. _He looks so much like my father. _"Just play, Mikan-chan."

Shrugging, I decided to wing it.

A sweet, simple melody was first introduced, and then almost involuntarily, it became more complex, weaving into something more flowing and elegant. I could hear quiet whispers from all parts of the class, and I winced inwardly. It wasn't _that_bad, right?

After a few minutes, I ended on an up bow, letting it rest on the string and allowing the sound to fade before putting the instrument back in its case.

Then I looked around, only to find more than half the class gaping, completely silent. I demanded, "Was it that bad?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Sandy stood up and started clapping quickly. Soon, almost everyone as clapping, and by then, I was smiling as if I was the Joker. _Well, that must be so attractive._

"So it was good?" I asked.

The applause got louder with my question and I felt a twinge of satisfaction. _Not bad, Mikan. Not bad at all._

It was a sense of cheap pride, but hey, it was somewhat deserved, right?

"Don't flatter yourself, ugly."

The applause stopped abruptly and I felt anger rush through me.

Can I just say for the record that it was _not_his words that got to me? It was his _tone_. I didn't mind his words at all because I didn't think it was anywhere near my father's level and I knew that, but his tone was just downright infuriating. It was annoying, pompous, and all bad-ass in a way that was anything _but_ cool.

"Aw, Natsume," Sandy complained, walking over to the guy who had spoken, "don't be such a party-pooper."

It took me a while to find this Natsume guy, but when I did, I was about to yell at him for being so rude when I realized he was like, handsome.

I'm not an overly girly-girl and I do not fawn over every single boy that passed by, but this boy was like, _extremely_handsome.

Silky raven locks that fell just over his short eyebrows, pale skin without a single blemish, and his eyes. The thing that stood out the most to me was his _red_eyes. It was a beautiful ruby color that seemed so full of fire that was daring anyone to cross him, but cold enough to freeze anyone in place when gazed on.

I hate to say it, but bad-ass actually looked good on him.

"Done gawking, little girl? You should take a picture. It lasts longer," he drawled, his ruby eyes fixed on my brown ones.

It took me a second to comprehend what he had just said. He seemed to realize it too and he smirked at me, bringing my anger to a completely different level. "_Excuse_ me?! I fucking _dare _you to say that to again, you nasty, short-eyebrowed fox!"

There were stifled laughs from a few of the boys.

"You're annoying and your voice is grating on my ears."

"Screw you! You're a pompous bastard who pretends he's so badass when he's just a little crybaby!"

Natsume and I glared at each other for a minute before Naru clapped his hands, directing our glares to him. He laughed nervously, sounding like a bleating sheep. "Okay, so who's going to be her partner?"

"I will!" Sandy's voice was the loudest above the rest, and he actually had both hands up.

"No, you're Sumire's partner -" I think I heard a "Damn right, idiot!" from the girl "- and we need someone who doesn't have a partner." Naru thought for a minute before he broke out into a wide smile.

I shivered, scared out of my mind. That smile seemed tooinnocent to be real. He was planning something.

And he was indeed planning something – most likely at _my_expense.

_Wait... Don't tell me that..._

"Natsume Hyuuga-kun and Mikan Sakura will be partners! That's all!" Naru said, waving a hand as he ran out the door.

I stared at the open door for a minute, jaw dropped halfway to the floor. Did he just -

"Naru, that mother-fucking _coward_!"

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

A/N: Okay, I am back! I like writing in first person wayyyy better than third. It's so much more easy. To me, at least.

Alright. I'm seriouusllyyy sorry for stopping your hearts by telling you I would stop the story, but I had a good reason! ...Okay, I didn't. I was just procrastinating until school was over. But I'm going to delete the chapters and start over. It'll be the same storyline, but a few changes. Good?

Drop a review, please? :D

-Rinail


End file.
